prichanfandomcom-20200223-history
Rinka Aoba
is a main character of Kiratto Pri☆Chan. She is a 1st year student of Kirarigaoka Middle School and is also the manager and classmate of Emo Moegi and Mirai Momoyama. She is a Cool type idol whose preferred brand is Secret Alice. Appearance Rinka is a young woman with slanted, tired emerald eyes that she wears oval half-glasses over. She has long indigo hair worn loose with a few strands curled on end. Her bangs are layered and uneven in length, with an off-center split that has one section braided behind the head and a smaller strand sticking out, while the opposite side has her bangs worn loose with a single curl sticking out near the bottom. Personality A calm and serious, but sweet and friendly young girl seen as the model student. She is quiet but she knows a lot about Pri☆Chan and is very supportive over her friends. If anyone mentions that she should perform in PriChan, she gets flustered and claims to suffer from stage fright. Relationships Yuzuru Aoba Her elder brother. As kids, they were very close. They'd often pretend to have PriChan Casts and record each other, as if they had their own Pretty Channel to post on. When Yuzuru started to hang out with other kids, they eventually stopped doing this, which caused Rinka to cry due to the rift between them. Mirai Momoyama Her friend, classmate and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts, who she serves as a manager to. Emo Moegi Her friend, classmate and teammate in Miracle☆Kiratts, who she serves as a manager to. Etymology Aoba (青葉) - Ao (青) means "blue", while ba (葉) means "leaf". Ao '''is a reference to her blue hair, similarly to the other characters' family names. '''Rinka (りんか) means "forestry family". Significant Coords * Monotone Frill Coord - Her casual outfit. * Pri☆Chan Uniform Blue Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. * Secret Alice Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. Trivia * She shares her surname with Yukari Aoba from the Rilu Rilu Fairilu series. * Her birthday is January 25th, which is Hotcake Day in Japan. * In the first episode she was shown reading a horror novel. * Rinka shares some similarities with Michiru Kōda from the Pripara series. ** Both are cool idols. ** Both wear glasses, and remove them while performing. ** Both are shy. ** Both need the protagonist's help to be an idol. ** Both made an idol debut in Episode 15 in their respective series. ** Both became a playable character in the arcade game in Vol. 3 of their respective series' collections. ** Both are soft-voiced Cool idols. ** Both of them had solo debuts before they joined their respective teams. ** Both are the third idol to join their respective trio units. ** Both have vaguely similar color schemes with their very first coord. ** Both of them are triagonists. ** Both have braids in their hair, even though Michiru only has braids in PriPara. * She is the fifth main character overall in the Pretty series to wear glasses, the first being Kaname Amamiya, the second being Mirei Minami, the third being Ajimi Kiki and the fourth being Michiru Kōda. * Her favorite food is apple pie. * Her blood type is O. * She is the first idol in the series who performed without her Pri☆Chan Uniform Coord in her debut live. ** She is also the first idol in the series who debuted using a solo but not a duet. ** She is the first idol to debut without using Go! Go! I tried doing a PriChan Debut! as a Yattemita too. * Her height is 153cm. * Her name is actually spelt as “Rinca”. Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Kirarigaoka Middle School Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Managers Category:Student Category:Anime Category:Aoba Family Category:Idol Category:Cool Idol Category:Miracle☆Kiratts Member